


Glow in the Dark

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: NON-MAGIC "Ron, you must have some ideas to what I should get Draco."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Glow in the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** It’s been so long since I wrote anything. I got this idea from Grey’s Anatomy. I have to stop watching re-runs. LOL

* * *

Harry stared up at the ceiling as his best mate, Ron, played on the Wii. He sighed trying to figure out what to get for his boyfriend’s birthday tomorrow.

“Ron, you must have some ideas to what I should get Draco.”

“Hold on, Harry. I’m almost done playing this riff.”

Harry looked over and saw Ron kneeling in front of his TV.

“Dude, you’ve been playing Guitar Hero for the past 5 hours! Just press pause.”

“Okay!” shouted Ron as he pressed pause. He stalked over to his dresser and opened his top drawer. After a few seconds of searching, he pulled out a box and tossed it to Harry. 

With his quick reflexes, he caught the box and glanced at the title.

“What the hell is this?”

“It’s your gift for Malfoy tomorrow, now stop bugging me. I’m trying to get to the next level.”

* * *

The next night after dinner with both of their parents, Harry drove Draco and himself to his family owned hotel called the Menger for the night. They sat on the king size bed in the room with some trepidation.

“Harry, why did you bring me here?”

“I, uh,” stammered Harry, “I didn’t know what to get you, and I wanted our first time to be special…”

“You want to have sex?” Draco interrupted.

“If you want?”

Draco sat there thinking over his options as he stared at a nervous Harry. He had to admit; he fell hard for the handsome boy.

“Did you bring…um, condoms?”

Harry’s face relaxed as he pulled out the box. Draco read the brand and tried to stop the laughter from spilling.

“What’s so funny?”

“Where did you get these?” asked Draco.

“I got them from Ron, why?”

“He would get this type,” scoffed Draco.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

Draco looked Harry in the eye as he moved over to straddle him.

“Glow in the dark condoms, Harry,” whispered Draco, “This should be fun!” 

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
